Wings Of A Chaotic Future (working title)
by Bob the Almighty
Summary: Mega-crossover, original characters, mixing magic, martial arts and mecha. Might become an epic. Rating might get higher.


Prolouge: Part One ****

Wings of a Chaotic Future (working title)

By: Bob, the Almighty

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, WeiB Kreuz, Bubblegum Crisis, Tenchi Muyo, Slayers, Gundam Wing or any other anime or tv show meantioned in this story.

However the original characters, places and objects are mine; I created them and if you want to use them ask me.

****

Authors **Note**:

As my second published fanfic I'd apprieciate it if you reveiwed. This is still a draft and subject to change if I decide to do so.

****

Warning: 

Though I don't really write romance of any type there is going to be some _shounen-ai_ or _yaoi_ in this story, maybe even some _shoujo-ai_ or _yuri_. I won't get descriptive or anything but **if you don't like this turn back now**. You have been warned so any flames on the subject will be ignored and promptly forgotten.

Prolouge: Part One

July 12th 2053

Two figures stood atop a high cliff overlooking the newly built city of Neo-Nerima.

It had been only three years since Nerima had been relocated from Tokyo, Japan to this small tropical island in the Bermuda Triangle but it had already tripled in size from what it had once been. This was kind of strange since most of the more ordinary inhabitants Nerima had opted to stay behind to prevent the Japanese government from getting suspicious. However with less people there was now the option of building larger, western style houses which most of the residents took imediete advantage of. Also there was quite a few non-Nerimians who had either been invited to or sought sancturay on the newly dubbed Serenity Island on their own. Of course not everyone lived in the city itself; there were several small farming villages and even one of two fishing communities as well as various private residencies scattered here and there. Due to the aid of some of the most brilliant minds in the world (or universe depending on who you asked) Neo-Nerima and the rest of Serenity Island looked like it had been there for decades instead of three years; just the way they wanted it. 

Serenity Island was a sanctuary of sorts to all the island's residents; it was under the rule of no country and in such a location that the only way one could find it would be by accident. Since nearly all the people living there were unique in some way this was perfect. It wasn't always peaceful but the locals didn't have to worry about hiding their abilities anymore which made it quite worth it. Of course if someone did stummble onto the island they'd be slightly confused as to why most of the residents were Japanese but… there were precautions against this. 

The two figures atop the cliff glanced at eachother and sighed in unison. At closer look one could see that the were both female and probably around their late twenties or mid-thirties in age. They both contrasted drasticly in their general appeance but they had an air of general comfort around themselves that showed a close friendship. The shorter of the two was a woman with long unruly flame-red hair that reached past her waist held back with a simple black headband. She wore a black cape with fancy jewled shoulder gaurds overtop crimson jeans and a tight yellow t-shirt and there was a thin sword straped to her side. In the world she had been born in she had been known as the 'enemy of all who live' among other things; now she was just Lina Inverse, treasure huntress extraordinaire. Her taller companion, who stood with an unusually noble bearing, had long dark hair in a high pony-tail held up with a single ribbon. She wore a short leather minidress overtop extreamly revealing gymnastics tights and no cape. Once known as the insane 'black rose of Nerima', Kodachi Kuno had calmed down immensely after realizing that she didn't even really _like_ Ranma Saotome that much. Now, though she was rich enough not to need the money, she made her living hunting treasure Indiana Jones style with Lina. Or at least that's what they _had_ been doing; for the past three years, with the occasional help of others, the two of them had been designing their _own_ treasure-troves and labryneyths. 

Taking one last look at the peaceful city below them Kodachi asked, "Do you really think this is neccesary? I mean is it not enough that we've hidden all those magical artifacts and- " She was cut off by Lina, "It's nessecary. At first I thought hiding here would be enough to prevent it but… Usagi wouldn't lie about this. _Sealing_ the island is our only hope of surviving the Great Ice." Kodachi nodded reluculantly, "I know… it's just, do we really have a right to do this to the children? They all have such promising lives… I just wish we could have told them _why_ they were chosen." Lina didn't bother to answer this, they both knew full well that the children would never have even _left_ the island if they knew what was to happen. Even if they knew that the reason they'd been sent away was because they were the ones chosen by L-sama Herself to undo what Lina and Kodachi were about to do when the Time came. They'd probably have tried to stop them from _Sealing_ the Island in the first place, never mind the fact that if they didn't _Seal_ the Island they'd all be obliterated. Lina sighed sadly; she didn't want to have to do this any more than Kodachi but they really didn't have a choice in the matter. Besides, the children were the only ones who _could_ survive the Great Ice… L-sama had said so and Lina was wont to believe the Lord of Nightmares when She said something like that. Even if one of the seven chosen for this was her only daughter. "Come on 'Dachi-chan, we have to start this." With that she started down the cliff-side towards the city. A moment latter Kodachi followed, all traces of her reluctance gone. 

Fifteen minutes latter the two of them stood in a park at the exact center of Neo-Nerima, which coincidentally enough was also the center of Serenity Island. Strangely enough, though it was just after noon, there wasn't a single other soul in site; somehow the people all knew that this day was to be different than any other. "Do you think the kids have arrived there yet?" Lina asked her friend idly. Kodachi glanced at her watch and nodded, "I just hope they don't do anything rash when they discover what we've done…." Lina smirked, "I'd say give them another half-hour; I think she'll probably appreciate a bit more time to prepare them… one thing's for sure; they are _not_ going to be pleased when they find out." 

They were silent a moment as they considered the chosen.

There were seven of them, ranging from nine to sixteen in age. Most of them were friends with each other but several of them had already developed bitter rivalries between themselves. This was bound to cause no end of trouble for the utopia that was supposed to follow the Ice but both Lina and Kodachi had been assured that L-sama had granted them immunity to the 'Purification'. Of course that didn't prevent the families of the chosen from worrying about them and it didn't help that not a single one of them weren't exactly 'ordinary' people. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thirty Minutes Previous: A flight nearing the Juuban district of Tokyo, Japan.

Ly're-Miyau Gabriev sighed slightly as she gazed out the window at the huge city below her. Her action drew several concerned stares from her companions as she was well known to be almost insufferably cheerful. "I'm okay," she answered the unspoken question of her best friend Rekka Saotome who was sitting in the seat next to her. As usual she completely ignored the glare Kyledryn Habuki-Jurai gave her from two seats behind them for _daring_ to speak to Rekka; she just didn't get that guy. Rekka still looked worried, "Are you sure Miya-chan? You've been acting strange ever since we left Serenity." Miya shrugged and decided to tell the truth, " _I'm_ fine demo… I've just got this really strange feeling. Like impending doom yet… different somehow. I dunno, but I have a feeling there's something fishy about this whole 'go visit Soihi's mom' thing." 

"So do I." Miya looked up in surprise to find it was Soihi Mettalium _himself_ who'd said this; this in itself was a shock since the elder teenager seldom told them _anything_. "What do ya mean Soihi?" Instead of answering with his usual cryptic smile the sixteen-year-old bishounen frowned, "I'm not sure. It just seems strange that mother would send for us… especially after being nearly forbidden from leaving Serenity for over a year." They'd caught the attention of the other inhabitants of the private jet by now and everyone was listening carefully, even Rekka's chatterbox sister Reiko. Realizing that his friends weren't going to let him go back to his solitude quite yet Soihi continued, "It is also peculiar that mother asked for each of us by name and supplied this jet herself instead of letting one of the Serenity pilots bring us to Tokyo." He then turned to Miya and added, "it's the fact that we are the only ones to have left Serenity save your mother and miss Kodachi in over a year that truly worries me though." Miya nodded in agreement, her every motion declaring utter seriousness. "Hai. And neither of them will tell me what exactly they've been doing either. I mean I'm pretty sure they're still building those weird labyrinths that miss Washu helped them design but…." Suddenly she smiled mischievously and teased, "They've been even more secretive than _you_ usually are Soi-chan! And that's sayin' something'." Miya's smile turned into a full fledged crazy grin, "How_ever,_ no matter what the reason behind this trip is or why we haven't been allowed to leave Serenity until now, this is our _vacation_. I suggest we take advantage of it while we can ne?" They all nodded in agreement to her suggestion; after all there wasn't much any of them could do about it now. Everyone sweat-dropped slightly as Soihi gave his normal irritating smirk and returned to the book he'd been reading as if he hadn't said anything at all. Apparently the matter was settled, as Miya returned to her window-gazing, cheerful grin and enthusiasm back full force, occasionally pointing a building she recognized out to Rekka. Seeing this, Kyledryn muttered something undoubtedly nasty under his breath at Miya's antics and was promptly smacked over the head by his twin sister Tsukyo. Reiko, seeing the excitement of Soihi actually _telling_ them something was over, returned to the handheld video-game she'd been playing before as Kokyo Tsukiyono cheerfully pulled out his laptop and started hacking into a randomly chosen government network. Everything was as it was supposed to be; they were happy (mostly) and though there was undoubtedly _something_ unusual going on the seven of them were confident that they could handle it on their own. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After waiting the proscribed half hour Lina and Kodachi stood preparing for their task.

Running one last time through the mental preparations for the spell she intended to cast Lina reminded, "Remember, it'll be like no time has passed for us." 

Kodachi nodded, she knew this full well but…. "Not for them though, after the Awakening they'll have to live each day knowing that we're _Sealed_ here and who knows how long Setsuna will wait until she deems it 'safe' to let the children _UnSeal_ us." 

Lina sighed, "They're the only ones who _can_ though; the only ones out of all of us who are capable of surviving the Purification unharmed and unchanged. I wish I knew why but… L-sama isn't telling. I'm sure they'll understand why we're doing this though, I mean it _is_ the only choice we have. I just wish we could have _told_ them about this." Kodachi looked worried, "That's _if_ Usa- Serenity will deem the world ready for our return. She might not even tell the children how to break the _Seal_ for _years_ after she creates her utopia if ever." There was still a slight chance that the soon to be Neo-Queen would decide they were too 'unpredictable' or 'dangerous' to unleash on the soon-to-be perfect world. Neither of them actually thought Serenity would do something like that but… there was always the possibility that Setsuna would try to stall as long as possible. For someone married to a Mazoku, the Senshi of Pluto was a bit _overly_ obsessive with that utopia. Frankly if it hadn't been for the fact that it had been L-sama who had chosen and secretly blessed the seven children Lina would have been concerned about the inclusion of Soihi in the group. However, having been possessed by Her once, Lina was quite capable of telling whether or not it was really L-sama who was Speaking to them or some imposter. Still, there were so many things that could go wrong, including the reactions of the said chosen when the true enormity of what was happening became clear. However, there _was_ a back-up plan in case the worst happened; only she and Kodachi knew of it and they'd made sure to disguise it well over the past three years. Lina suddenly spoke up, "Don't worry though 'Dachi-chan; we _did_ make a contingency plan after all. It might take a bit longer but I know the kids wouldn't just give up on us just because Serenity refused to help them. Nope, at the very least Miya-chan will realize what to do. After all I _have_ dropped enough hints about the labyrinths that she'll probably try to find out what's in them eventually anyway." Kodachi laughed at this, "You're right there, that daughter of yours has a lot of potential; if any of the children can get past the security it will be Miya." Lina grinned, "Yep, and even if it takes too long… sooner or latter there'll come an enterprising tomb-raider… though he or she _would_ have o be related to one of the chosen…" Lina frowned, not really wanting to think about 'too long'. "Maybe I shouldn't have put that clause in but… some of that stuff is too dangerous to let just _anyone_ get their hands on . Anyway I think we've stalled this enough; if we don't do this now we won't get another chance!" 

That said, the two of them composed themselves and approached the magical artifact that adorned the center of the park; the World Gate. The World Gate was exactly what it's name described it as, a gateway between two worlds. In this case, Lina's world, the Fourth Staff, and Earth; though if a person knew how it could be used for other things. Like what they were doing right now; "It's time." Lina stated as she laid a hand upon the rune-engraved marble of the Gateway. Kodachi followed her friend's lead and placed her hand on the other side. Lina was the one casting the actual spell since Kodachi didn't use magic but Kodachi was responsible for the _Gate_ being transported off the Island the moment the _Sealing_ was cast. 

__

That was their contingency plan; if Serenity and Setsuna didn't show the children how to Unseal the Island then the other way was to activate the World Gate. Of course it wasn't quite _that_ easy since they couldn't put the Gate anywhere easily accessible. So as a precaution and something of a test, they were to trans-locate the World Gate to the last of their Labyrinths, the most challenging and highly secured of all of them. The other labyrinths were just to prepare the chosen, though they all held valuable and useful artifacts in them. Actually, now that Lina thought about it, they may have over-done the security just a bit… especially with the bio-reader devices that would only allow one of the chosen into certain parts of various labyrinths…. In fact it would probably be near impossible for _anyone_ to get through _any_ of the labyrinths. Never-mind _all_ of them in sequential order! Lina smiled ironically as she realized that their 'contingency plan' was practically useless; she just hoped Kodachi wouldn't realize the same. Oh well, they probably wouldn't have to worry about the labyrinths until _after_ Serenity was _UnSealed_ anyway and they needed their magical artifacts back. It sure would be a pain though, even though they were the one's who'd _designed_ and _built_ the labyrinths it wasn't going to be easy to 'raid 'em.

With this in mind both started concentrating, Lina on the magical side of the Gate and Kodachi on the ki side. There was no turning back now, to do so would mean their deaths and the destruction of all Serenity. No mistakes could be made or they could be lost forever. As the two women fell deeper into their respective trances the Gate came to life, first glowing a light blue, then flaring like a super-nova. The skies darkened and the world around them fell into shadow brightened only by lighting that flashed all around them as the weather went insane. They didn't notice; this was supposed to happen. All of a sudden Lina started chanting, the exact words were lost in the wind but from the shear amount of power she was placing into the gate one could guess the spell she was casting had to be impressive. A moment latter Kodachi's aura flared to life, almost as bright as the light of the Gate and she added her power to the Gate's starting the ki-manipulation that would send it to the Last Labyrinth. Five minutes latter the storm reached a thundering peak then, as quickly as it began, came to an abrupt stop leaving the last part of the spell to be heard. Lina's voice rang out into the sudden silence,_"… call upon thee and swear myself to thee, let Serenity Island be Sealed into Time until released either by Neo-Queen Serenity or until someone finds and uses the World Gate!** Time Seal!!!**"_

~~~~~~~~~~

And 'Lo the World Gate disappeared from the Island called Serenity as it faded into the mists of time. 

~~~~~~~~~~

That very moment: The sitting room of Setsuna's manor.

The jet had landed a bit latter then expected and the seven of them had only just now trampled into Soihi's mother's place. They were all a bit tired from the flight although you could hardly tell in Miya's case as she was bouncing around excitedly and deliberately singing some happy jpop song off-tune. As Setsuna hadn't shown up and they'd been asked not to leave the sitting room until she did Miya was quite bored. And a bored Miya was as scary as a bored kender. "Y'know Miya-chan," Kokyo smiled innocently up at his hyper friend from his ever-present laptop. Miya stopped bouncing on the couch and tilted her head at him quizzically, her short flame-red hair framing her face cutely and her sky-blue eyes wide. Trying not to laugh at the young sorceress' feigned innocence the fourteen-year old hacker continued in a considering voice, "It might be… a good idea if perhaps… you switched to de-caff." Miya face-faulted. 

"At least you got her to stop jumping on Setsuna-san's couch," commented Tsukyo who was idly juggling several balls of glowing Juraian energy. Her twin stopped pacing only long enough to scowl at Miya's sprawled form and nod in agreement, for once not saying anything degrading about her. Kokyo suspected his lack of insults had something to do with the fact that Miya was no where near Rekka, who was on the other side of the room talking to his little sister, Reiko. Actually the only one out of the group _not_ doing anything was Soihi, who sat in a non-obstructive corner looking worried. Kokyo blinked at this, Soihi looking _worried?_ "Soihi-kun? What's wrong? I'm sure your mother will be here soon…." Before the elder boy could answer (or not answer) something strange happened. The entire room flared with a brilliant white light that momentarily blinded them but faded before they could so much as gasp in surprise. As the lighting became normal again the seven children looked around in bewilderment, each of them a bit pale. "Wha, what happened?" asked Reiko in a shaking voice. Kokyo shook his head, there was something… wrong. Tsukyo added, "I feel… like something really important is… _gone_…." The others looked at each other, Kyledryn for once not even glaring when Miya spoke up, "It's, it's Serenity! Somehow it's…" Soihi continued for her, "Like it-" Rekka interrupted him, "and everyone on it too!" The son of Xellos and Setsuna continued as if not interrupted, "-was never even there!" They fell into a shocked silence as the repercussions of this settled in. Finally Miya exclaimed, "We have to _do_ something! We have to find out what happened and undo it." Before anyone could react to that the door opened and Setsuna stepped in… or Pluto stepped in. "That is not necessary Ly're-Miyau-san. This was supposed to happen; your mother is the one who cast the spell." Everyone stared at her until Soihi coldly demanded, "Explain."

Pluto frowned at her son for a moment than nodded, "In a short time the entire Earth shall be put into a kind of suspended animation as Princess Serenity begins her accession to Neo-Queen. The world shall sleep for one thousand years as Serenity cleanses it and creates the utopia that shall be ruled from Crystal Tokyo. This has been destined to happen for millennia, since before the fall of the Silver Millennium and we have been preparing for it for a very long time." She paused for dramatic effect (or to make sure they were paying attention,) than continued, "Unfortunately when we made our original plans we failed to take into consideration certain unique… people. People who would not survive the Purification process due to their chaotic natures." Now she _really_ had their attention; they knew full well that _they_ could easily be filled under that particular heading. "I never noticed them before because they were shielded from my view and plain and simply could not show up in the regular Time-flow. We only realized there was a problem four and a half years ago, so we really didn't have much time to prevent the erasure of several hundred people. That's why Serenity Island was created; to gather everyone together." Everyone continued to stare at her except Kyledryn who glared and asked, "But we felt Serenity disappear. Does that mean whatever you were going to do didn't work?" Setsuna smiled and shook her head, "Iie. It means that it _did_ work. The only solution we could find to the dilemma was to _Seal_ Serenity Island and everyone on it into a different plane of existence. As of now it is in indefinite Time Stasis. Thus we can continue with the Purification without worry." Everyone looked relieved although Kyledryn didn't tone down his glare in the slightest and Soihi was frowning. "So basically you're just going to _UnSeal_ Serenity after this… Purification thing is done?" Setsuna opened her mouth to answer and Miya frowned, there was something a bit… off about this whole thing. "Hey wait a minute here! What about _us_? If this Purification thingy is supposed to kill people like us than _why_ are we _here_?" Her normally cheerful tones had turned slightly panicky and her eyes were wild. As the rest of the group realized what she meant, their eyes quickly turned to Pluto too. One again, Soihi was the one to break the silence, "Mother. Explain." Pluto's smile looked a bit strained. "The reason _you_ are here is because you seven are the only ones out of everyone on Serenity who are completely immune to the Purification. I've been told you are under the protection of L-sama." It was obvious that it was taking every ounce of her will power to admit this; for someone who was used to being in control as Pluto, having to admit a foreign Goddess' influence must have been really hard. "Cool," stated Tsukyo cheerfully, "but that doesn't explain _why_ we're here. I mean we could have just as easily have stayed back on Serenity." 

Pluto shook her head negative, "Iie. The reason you weren't _Sealed_ with Serenity is because Lina designed the spell so that only one of _you_ could UnSeal it." The chosen seven blinked in unison. "Oh," stated Miya eloquently, "Okay… so now what?" Pluto started to answer but was interrupted by a deep rumble from outside. She blinked and paled, "It's too soon! I must go." That said, she disappeared leaving the seven of them alone. Outside, the rumble was only getting stronger and louder so Miya decided to make one last comment before she was forced to shout. "Well, this has certainly been an unusual day." The others smiled slightly at this and Kokyo wondered aloud, "So Serenity-san, who I think is Usagi, is going to make the world into a utopia. I'm not sure I quite like the sound of that." They nodded in agreement, and Miya spoke up; she was still smiling but it seemed a bit strained, " I know what you mean; I didn't really want to say anything around Setsuna-san but this 'purification' thing seems a bit… well like brainwashing. It's a good thing I know she wasn't lying when she said L-sama was protecting us." The others blinked slightly at that until they remembered that L-sama was Miya's patron Goddess, which gave her some type of mystical connection to Her. "Well that's good to know," said Tsukyo, re-summoning her Juraian juggling lights, "but what _I'm_ worried about is this whole 'sleep for a thousand years' thing." Reiko, who had pulled out her videogame again added, "Yeah, it sounds too much like a fairy-tale." 

The rumble was getting even louder now as Rekka looked up from where he was sitting and said, "There is something seriously wrong about this whole situation; it's too good to be true. There has to be some type of catch." Everyone looked at him; Rekka was seldom so pessimistic. Finally Soihi agreed, "He's right; mother said it was too soon. That means she isn't as in control as she should be. Something is going to go wrong." Kyledryn looked torn between agreeing and glaring at Soihi for agreeing, "I think-" What ever he thought was cut off by the rumble as it increased in volume ten-fold. Then the lights went out; which left them in near darkness; only having the light of Tsukyo's Juraian energy to reassure them. Not quite realizing they were doing so, the seven of them huddled closer to each other in apprehension and a small bit of fear. A moment latter the night shattered in a brilliant flash of the purest silver light and the Great Ice covered the Earth just as Pluto had said it would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The World was covered in the Great Ice to Sleep for One Thousand Years. Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom began her accession to Neo-Queen and all that was left was to begin the Great Purification. Floating on wings of silver the accending Princess made her wish upon the Silver Crystal. She wished with all her heart and soul for a world where there was no violence, where peace reigned supreme, and everyone was happy. She wished for the perfect utopia of Crystal Tokyo that she had seen in the future. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unfortunately, as the seven had predicted, something went horribly wrong and instead of purifying the world the Silver Crystal decided that instead of cleansing all the violence and darkness on the Earth, it would be easier to create a parallel dimension. So it created a new world that was populated by serene, peaceful and happy people and everything was perfect. So when the Senshi awoke in this other dimension and saw everything as they expected it to be they had no idea that anything had gone wrong. Except for the disappearance of the seven children from Serenity Island, the ones chosen by the Goddess L-sama to be the ones to _UnSeal_ Serenity. However their disappearance was seen by most as proof that Serenity was never meant to be brought back. And everyone lived happily ever after. 

At least until the residents of a neighboring sub-dimension attacked and Serenity's daughter was sent back in time and through the dimensional barrier that even Pluto didn't know was there. However, that is another story which has absolutely nothing to do with this one.

The End. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Review!

Just kidding. This will be continued in chapter one. I hope you all like this so far; I've been working really hard on it. Please review and tell me what you think of it. As you've probably noticed by now this story is mostly about my original characters who happen to be the children of various different anime characters. The actual main characters of the anime I've crossed into this aren't going to be in this much except as minor characters… with a few exceptions. Especially since they've either been _Sealed_ into Serenity Island or live on different planets/dimensions. Also, except for a few mentions there won't be any more Sailor Moon in this story, I was just using it to get the plot going. Also, before you ask, I'm not crossing it into DBZ; it's bad enough that some of my characters are able to use magic and ki attacks; I don't want to have to deal with people who can destroy the world whenever they want. Let's see… right now this story is still in a stage where I can change things and there is a possibility that I may completely rewrite everything I've written so far. It all depends on certain things….

Though I may cross it into others the main series in this story are: Slayers, Tenchi Muyo, Ranma ½, WeiB Kreuz, a bit of Sailor Moon, Bubblegum Crisis (the original),) and Gundam Wing in the next chapter. 


End file.
